minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Wither Skeleton
|Damage = Easy: (Both of the below difficulties apply the Wither debuff.) Normal: Hard: |drop = Common 0-1 0-2 Uncommon Rare - 2% chance |spawn = Nether Fortress |fa = Java 1.4.2 snapshot 12w36a Pocket alpha 0.12.1 build 1 |idb = 5 |exp = 5 |techname = wither_skeleton }} Wither Skeletons are rare mobs that can be found in the Nether, mainly in Nether fortresses. They were released in the The Pretty Scary Update (1.4.2). Overview Upon death, a wither skeleton can drop coal, bones, a stone sword and rarely (1 in 50 chance) their head, but the chances increase if The Looting enchantment is applied to the weapon. Three wither skeleton heads and four soul sand blocks are required in order to spawn the Wither. Wither skeletons will only spawn within Nether fortresses as of the 1.4 pre-release. It is assumed that they follow the same rules for spawning as blazes, which will only spawn naturally, and not from a spawn where the pack spawn is selected within a nether fortress. From this pack spawn, the mobs can be spawned in, close to or even inside the fortress. In Bedrock Edition, they will also spawn when a Wither is below half health, in which 3-4 will spawn. A light level of 7 is required for a wither skeleton to spawn. Unlike regular skeletons, wither skeletons carry swords instead of bows. In appearance, they are black and almost as tall as the Enderman. Being a Nether mob, they won't burn in sunlight and they won't die if in lava or set on fire. If a player is hit by a wither skeleton, a player will be infected with the wither effect, which will slowly drain their health. Unlike poison, however, it can kill a player. Using a skeleton spawn egg in Creative mode in the Nether has a 75% chance of spawning a wither skeleton instead of a regular skeleton. Like regular skeletons and strays, wither skeletons will avoid wolves, and are considered undead mobs. They are immune to poison, healed by splash potions of harming, and harmed by splash potions of healing. In 1.16, wither skeletons will attack piglins and vice versa. Appearance The wither skeleton is taller than the regular skeleton and is slightly shorter than the Enderman, making it the third tallest hostile mob in the game. It almost looks charred, possibly because of fire and lava, or because of the wither effect's color. It holds a stone sword instead of a bow. Strategy *Getting into a two-block tall space will prevent the wither skeleton from pursuing a player, making them stuck and an easy target. *Using a bow and arrows will allow a player to pick off the wither skeleton from a distance. *When cornered, its best to use a shield in combat to prevent getting hit due to the wither effect the wither skeleton gives. Trivia *Using the /summon command, wither skeletons can be spawned with bows like skeletons. Unlike skeletons, if they shoot an arrow, the arrow will be on fire. *In Creative mode, a spider egg has a 0.8% chance of spawning a wither skeleton jockey. *Wither skeletons have a chance of spawning left-handed, like normal skeletons. *When on Normal and Hard difficulty, the wither skeleton can inflict the wither effect on a player. *In some editions, wither skeletons spawn from The Wither when the latter is at half-health. Gallery WSANF-HV.png|A Wither Skeleton at a Nether fortress. 150px-Wither Skeleton.png PiglinsvsWS.PNG|Wither Skeletons attacking Piglins. A Wither Skeleton next to a New Flyer D60.png Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Nether Category:Humanoids Category:Undead Mobs Category:Wither Category:1.4.2 Category:Entity Category:Predator Mobs Category:Nether Mobs Category:Prey Mobs